Secrets
by Judge-Douglas-Mason
Summary: Brass and Sara. How long can Jim and Sara keep their secrets, and what secret does Sara hold back?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own them. Wish I did, but I don't. Que Sera Sera. 

--------------------

Secrets

-----------------------------------

Its going to be another long night, Sara thinks to herself. Sitting at a red light on her way in to the lab, she can already see that things are not as they should be. As the light turns green, the driver behind her leans on their horn. Sara calmly rolls down her window and sticks her arm out the window, extending her middle digit, and grinned to herself. She proceeds through the light and drives on to the lab.

Then it happens; the rain. Rain falls down in sheets. She pulls into the lot and looks at her watch. 19:30hrs, still enough time, she decides to wait in her truck till the rain lets up. She turns on the radio and leans her seat back down, closing her eyes, she tries to get a few winks before shift start. Just as she gets comfortable there comes a tapping at her window. She opens her eyes and looks to see who it is. Jim is standing in the rain, she motions for him to hop in.

Jim opens the door and shakes the beads of rain off of his umbrella before seating himself. He slams the door shut and sighs deeply.

"Man, its really coming down." Jim says

"Yeah. I thought I would just wait it out before going in." Sara responds

"I know what you mean. I had the same idea, then you pulled up and I thought I would grace you with my company." Jim said, jokingly

"Well, colour me sooooo honored." Sara says as she places a hand on Jim's knee

Jim looks down and places his hand atop hers and leans back in his seat. The radio still plays softly in the background and Jim and Sara listen intently.

"In every heart, comes a time When you need it, then you'll find Only love can last forever"

Jim turns his head to see Sara with her eyes closed, mouthing along with the sappy tune. He lifts her hand to his lips and places a kiss on the back of it. She turns her head and simply smiles, as she squeezes his hand gently. Jim looks at her peaceful form and sighs.

"Share." Sara says

"Well, I was just wondering how much longer we should keep "us" a secret." he responds

"I'm ready whenever you are" she says, simply

Jim smiles and looks out the window at the rain, then he turns his head and decides to follow Sara's lead and try to catch a few winks. He leans his seat back and continues to hold her hand as they both drift off.

20:00hrs, and Grissom pulls into the lot. As he drives around looking for a spot close to the building, so as not to become drenched, he notices a truck with it's lights on. He drives past and recognizes the plate as Sara's. He finds a spot a few slots down from her and pulls in. Without benefit of umbrella, he makes his way to her truck, "maybe she left her door unlocked, I could shut the lights of" he thought to himself. As he approached the driver's side, he was wholly unprepared for what he saw.

He had to catch his breath as he saw Jim and Sara, holding hands, sleeping. He heard the engine still running and realized that the lights would not drain the battery. He ran his hand through his hair and began to stress about what he had just seen. He sees the occupants begin to stir and hot tails it inside the lab; Jim and Sara none the wiser to his presence. He seeks refuge in his office, sits behind his desk and immediately feels a knot in his stomach. He thinks to himself that he was too late, just like she said he would be. A tear escapes his eye and rolls down his cheek.

"Sara"  
"Hey, Sara!"

Sara rubs the sleep from her eyes and rolls her head to face the window. Nick is standing outside, she unlocks the doors and motions for him to hop in. He quickly opens the door and slides in. Sara turns to him and gestures for him to be quiet and points to Jim, sleeping soundly, still holding her hand. Nick grins and lets out a muffled chuckle.

"Be quiet, he's asleep." Sara says, sternly

"So, how long have you two..." Nick begins

"Six months, tonight." she says, grinning

"Wow. You two really pulled it off. No one has a clue." Nick praised

He looked down at his watch and set the alarm for 20:45. He lay down in the back seat and closed his eyes. He thought to himself that he would only catch half an hour of sleep.

Sara woke later and as she rubbed her eyes, she noticed that it was 21:30. She sat bolt upright in her seat, shut the engine off, and gently rubbed Jim's cheek. His eyes fluttered open and he stretched his arms, yawning. He heard a soft snoring coming from behind him and looked to find that it was Nick. He reached back and slapped him on the leg.

"Nick, time to get up." he very nearly shouted

Nick rubbed his eyes and looked at his watch. He scrambled to sit up and all three of them jumped out of the truck and ran to the lab.

All eyes were on them as they ran down the hall and into the break room. Warrick and Catherine had looks of frustration on their faces as Jim, Nick and Sara took their seats at the conference table. Grissom was visibly upset and Nick turned to Sara and winked.

"Sorry, we fell asleep in the truck." Nick offered as an apology

Grissom turned to Jim and glared at him. Jim offered nothing in the way of an apology. He would let Grissom think what he wanted. As he looked back at Grissom, he saw something in the man's face. Something told Jim that Gil knew.

Grissom stood and tried to compose himself.

"Well, now that we're all here, we can begin." he said coolly

He flipped through the slips and decided a bit of punishment was in order.

"Nick, Sara, you have a dead body in the desert. Lots of bugs. Have fun."

Sara stood and took the slip from Grissom and she and Nick left the room and headed back to the lot. Jim stood and followed them. He would follow them in his own vehicle.

As Sara and Nick drove out in the rain to their scene, the rain picked up. The road was covered with giant puddles. The inside of the truck was fogging up and as Sara reached forward with her hand to wipe the condensation off the windshield, the truck began to hydroplane and they went soaring off the road. The truck rolled three times and then landed on the roof.

Jim was a little ways behind them and as he drove, he saw the tail lights of Sara's truck. Jim slammed on his brakes and his car skidded off the road and landed sideways in a ditch. Jim's head slammed against the driver's side window and he was knocked unconscious.

Nick and Sara were hanging upside down, still strapped in. The airbag did not deploy and both of them had head and bodily injuries. Sara was conscious, Nick was not. She fished through her pockets and, vision blurred, she dialed Grissom. The phone rang.

"Grissom."

He heard heavy breathing on the other side of the line.

"Who is this?" he demanded

He heard a faint voice.

"We skidded. Truck rolled. Nick out." she managed, through labored breathing

Grissom's mind was now on high alert.

"Sara? Is that you?" he asked, concerned

"Griss..."

The voice trailed off and then went silent. Grissom picked up his desk phone and called for an ambulance. He ran out of his office and out to the lot. Jumping into his truck, floored it towards the scene. As he approached the desert, he saw lights and heard sirens. He pulled over to the side of the road and ran to the scene.

There were two vehicles off the side of the road. Paramedics were bringing the passengers up to the road, and loading the stretchers into the ambulances. As he approached, he saw Sara in a neck collar and her leg splinted. He saw Nick in the same set up as Sara. His eyes widened as he saw the medics bring up the third person. It was Jim. He had a collar and his right arm was splinted as well as his left leg. There was blood all over his shirt and at this sight, Grissom immediately hated himself for his jealousy motivated crime scene assignment.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

-------------------

Nick, Jim and Sara were rushed to Desert Palms Hospital. Grissom raced behind the ambulances in his truck. As they arrived, he found a parking spot near the entrance. By the time he made it to the emergency waiting room, all three of them had been rushed inside. Grissom was charged with filling out their admitting forms. He sat in one of the chairs in the family waiting room and fished out his cell phone to call Catherine.

"Willows." she answered

"Catherine, this is Gil. Nick, Jim and Sara were in an accident. I'm here at the hospital." he said flatly

"Are they ok? What happened"  
"I don't know their situation. Sara's truck rolled over and Jim's car was sideways in a ditch. He has some head trauma and Nick and Sara have some bodily injuries. I just wanted to let you know what was going on." Grissom explained

"Well, let us know of any up and coming information"  
"Will do." Grissom said, then hung up

Grissom had been waiting for a couple of hours before the doctor came to see him. Grissom was pacing the room when he saw the doctor.

"What's the prognosis?" he asked, concerned

"Well, the woman has a broken leg, as does the young man." the doctor explained

"What of the other man"  
"Well, his injuries are a bit more serious. He has some head trauma and a broken arm and leg. We won't really know about him until he wakes up"  
"Can I see the other two"  
"Well, the young woman insisted on being placed in the older man's room. You can see her, but the man is still unconscious. The young man is as well as can be expected, but in another room."

The doctor looked down at his papers, then looked up at Grissom.

"The young man is in the room next to the two." the doctor offered.

"None of them are awake. You can see them if you like, but don't expect too much. They might not wake for a few hours yet."

"Thank you. I would like to see the young woman, please."

The doctor escorted him down the hall to Sara's room. He stood in the doorway and stared for a moment, before entering. He walked to Sara's bedside and pulled a chair up to her bedside. He looked at her and immediately, the tears came. He took her hand in his and laced their fingers together. He lay his head down next to her peaceful form and allowed his tears to come flowing.

He had fallen asleep when he felt a twitch. He snapped his head up to see Sara's eyes open and looking down at him. His eyes were red and swollen from the onslaught of tears. He managed to compose himself, and spoke to her.

"Oh, honey. I thought I had lost you." he said softly

Sara licked her lips and tried to speak. The words came as a shock to Grissom.

"Grissom, what are you doing here"  
"You were in an accident. I came as soon as I could." he explained

"What about Jim?" she asked

Grissom hesitated and filled her in.

"Jim has a broken arm and leg. He also has some head trauma. The doctor said we'll know more after he wakes up" he said softly

"Where is he?"

Grissom looked up and pointed to the bed next to her. Sara turned her head to see Jim laying in the next bed. His head was bandaged and his arm and leg had been casted. Sara tried to sit up and was unable to move. She looked down and saw that her leg was encased in a cast. Grissom tried to get her to lay back down, but she was intent on seeing Jim.

Catherine and Warrick had come as soon as their shift had ended. Warrick was with Nick, who had woken up shortly after Sara. Catherine was with Grissom, who was still with Sara. Conversation was kept light and to a minimum, as Sara had a splitting headache. Her concern for Jim was a bit unnerving to Grissom. Catherine tried to tell her that Jim had yet to wake, and that he was not in the best shape. Sara had flung her curtain back so she had a clear view of Jim; if she could not touch him, at least she could see him.

Catherine and Grissom switched places with Warrick and went to Nick while Warrick went to Sara. He sat beside her and smiled.

"You look like hell." he said, grinning his best, fake grin

"Thanks. I feel like hell." she responded.

"How is Jim?"

"Well, nothing has changed. He's still out." Warrick explained

Sara began to tear and Warrick reached out his hand to wipe them away. She looked at him and sighed.

"Warrick, I need you to go to my place and pick something up for me"  
"Sure. What"  
"There's a photo on my bedside table. I want you to bring it in and put it next to Jim, on his night table"  
"Sure. Hey, I'll go now and be back in a bit." Warrick said, standing up

As he was leaving the room, he turned to Sara.

"You hang in there, ok?" he said

"I'll try." she responded

Warrick returned an hour later with the photo. He placed it on Jim's bedside table. It was a photo of the two of them on, what appeared to be a camping trip. Jim had his arms wrapped around Sara and they were both smiling and happy. Sara was looking up at Jim and he was grinning down at her.

When Sara had heard that Jim had head trauma, she decided that she wanted something to remind Jim of her, just in case there was any memory loss.

She was sobbing when she heard a knock at her door. It opened slowly and Nick was wheeled in in a wheelchair. He had a sloppy grin on his face as Catherine wheeled him up to Sara's bedside. Catherine left him there and walked out of the room. Nick turned his head to Sara and took a deep breath.

"How you feeling?" he asked

"I feel like shit. Jim still hasn't woken up yet. I'm really worried." she blubbered

"Well, Rick brought that photo, maybe it will jog his memory when he wakes up." Nick offered

"I hope he wakes up soon. I miss him so much." she mumbled

It had been a week since the accident and Nick and Sara were being released. Jim had yet to wake and this really bothered Sara. She did not want to leave him and have him wake alone. Warrick talked her into going home, saying that he would come back and sit with Jim for a bit before going into work.

Nick had been driven home by Catherine. He was to be off from work for two weeks, at the minimum.

Warrick dropped Sara off at home and went back to the hospital to sit with Jim. He was just about to leave for work when he noticed Jim's fingers moving. Warrick hit the call button, then called Sara.

"Sidle"  
"Sar, he's up. Want me to pick you up?" he asked

"Yes, please."

Warrick floored it to Sara's place and picked her up. They flew back to the hospital and Warrick dropped her off, saying he would return during shift to check in on them.

Sara looked at Jim and smiled. He looked dazed, like he didn't know what was going on. He looked her and then turned his head to see the photo on his night table. He had a look of confusion. Sara approached him and sat in the chair at his bedside. She took his hand in hers and squeezed gently.

"Jim, how do you feel?" she asked

He did not answer. She looked at him for a moment and after a few moments of awkward silence Jim let a small slip of a smile present itself on his face. Looking down at himself, he groaned from the pain he was in. Sara squeezed his hand and smiled.

"Don't worry. You're on the mend."


	3. Chapter 3

It had been a month since the accident and Jim was back in the comfort of his own home, which is not to say that he'd spent a month in hospital, but that a month had passed. Jim was on leave and Sara was coming over after work. Jim's arm and leg were healing nicely and he was eager to get hi casts removed, as they he was itching like crazy. At last count, he'd lost two butter knives and a pencil down his leg and a chopstick down his arm. He grinned when he thought of the look on his doctor's face when he removed his bonds. 

For the last week or so Jim had been going stir crazy so he'd decided to go in to the office but keep himself on desk duty as he still couldn't walk without crutches. Since he wasn't going to any scenes, Sara was using his car to get him to work and herself to the lab. She made a point to visit him at least once a night to see if there was anything he needed or wanted. At the end of shift she'd pick him back up and they'd either go to the market or straight back to his place.

Sara had more or less moved in with him and they were contemplating whether or not she should let her lease expire. She had a couple of months left and since she and Jim had grown so close, spent so much time together and been seeing each other for so long, Jim was of the mind that she should completely move in. Sara, on the other hand, was hesitant. She liked having her own place to go to when she needed some time alone. As much as they loved each other, there were still the times when either he or she needed some alone time and her apartment was good for that. In recent weeks, when she'd needed time alone she'd hole up in Jim's basement with a good book or sitting back on the comfy couch watching some show about whatever she felt like watching. She'd grown fond of the Law and Order trifecta as well as Crossing Jordan, American Justice, City confidential and the FBI Files on A&E and the Discovery Channel, respectively. Sometimes Jim would join her, but more often than not he'd head off to bed after work while she went down and unwound herself to the tune of the voice of Paul Winfield or Miguel Ferrer and Steve Valentine. She didn't sleep much, so when she usually got tired it was only a few hours or so before they'd have to be up and ready for shift. Normally she'd get in around four hours of sleep, spooned up behind Jim, her arm draped around his waist.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxX

This evening Jim sits in his office with his bad leg propped up on his desk, reading through a case file. it's a fairly comfortable position, as he's found out recently, and he stays the weight off his leg as often as time permits. Leaning back in his chair, he flips through the pages of the thick folder, doing his best to recall the particular situation that the contents of the folder pertain to. A knock comes to his door and he snaps his head up to see who it is, half knowing that it would most likely be Sara, and seeing her, he smiles.

"What's up?" he asks, gesturing for her to enter

She takes a seat opposite his desk and slouches down a bit. She looks tired and stressed and Jim notices this. Setting the folder down, he turns to face her and smiles again.

"You look like hammered shit." he says jokingly

"Ugh, such language. You kiss your girlfriend with that mouth?" she replies

"Sorry. You look like regular shit." he amends

"That's better, but not much."

"So, what brings you here today?" he asks

Taking a deep breath and letting it slowly out, Sara lets out a low groan.

"Nothing. I just thought I'd visit my favourite detective...that, and its time for lunch. You hungry?"

Not very hungry but knowing that he should eat something, Jim opens his desk drawer and pulls out several take out menus. He spread them out across his desk and looked up at her.

"Let's see. We have Chinese, Cantonese, Italian, Salvadoran, Indian, Mexican and good old American."

Picking up the Salvadoran menu, Sara perused it until she found what she wanted and then handed the menu over to Jim who looked at it for a minute before picking up the desk phone and dialing. After a moment Jim began to speak.

"Yes, this is for delivery. Yeah, I'll have the Frijoles Negros with rice and Carne Asada and an order of..."

Jim looks to Sara and she responds that she'd like the Chicken Yucatan.

"Chicken Yucatan. Yes, and can you deliver that to the LVPD, attention Jim Brass? Good. What's the damage? Good, then. Thirty minutes. Thanks."

Hanging up the phone and turning back to Sara, Jim raised an eyebrow and smirked.

"I thought you were a vegetarian."

"I am, but I've been having this craving for meat all of a sudden. I don't know why."

Familiar with "cravings" Jim couldn't help but wonder about the obvious. After all, they WERE like rabbits, in the sack. It wouldn't be such a surprise if she were pregnant. But if she were, why wouldn't the doctor at the hospital have said anything? Maybe she wasn't pregnant at the time. Maybe this is a recent occurrence. Maybe she doesn't even know. All these thoughts ran through his mind as he sat there, behind his desk, and looked Sara over. She DID seem to have a different sort of glow to her lately and then there was the matter of the barbeque chicken that had gone missing from the ice box a few days ago. If she WAS pregnant, it wasn't showing physically. She was still slim and trim, but then she wouldn't begin to show for some time...that is if she truly were pregnant.

Jim also thought about what sort of father he'd be to this new child. He'd done his best with Ellie, but failed. He figured that to be, in part, Ellie's genetics and the other part his absence from her during her formative years. Hopefully this child would be more even tempered and less obstinate than Ellie. She was rebellious from the beginning and defiant at every turn. But maybe he was getting ahead of himself, he thought. All Sara had done was order chicken, and that, out of context, was just chicken. There had been no mood swings or anything of the sort as of yet, nor were there any other signs, like morning sickness, water weight gain and headaches. But as it was, if she REALLY were pregnant she couldn't be more than a week or so; far too early to tell. He decided he'd wait and if it WERE true, he'd let her come to him in her own time.

They sat and talked as they waited for their food and when it came Jim was surprised at the speed of which she devoured her meal. Then, when she was done she eyed his food, a look of hunger in her eyes. Pulling out his lower left desk drawer, Jim produced a king-sized Snickers bar and slid it across the desk. Sara caught it on the slide, slowly opened the wrapper and took great pleasure in every bite. The look on her face was priceless; like she were eating an orgasm. With every mouthful she'd let out a small moan and her eyes would roll a bit, the way she did when she...well, you know. This bought Jim some time to finish his meal without threat of Sara eyeing him any further.

XxxxxxxxxxxxX

09:00hrs and shift was over. As Sara climbed behind the wheel of Jim's car she called him and let him know she was on her way. He quickly finished up his work and by the time he'd made it to the front doors of the precinct she was just pulling up. She leaned over and opened the car door for him and as he hobbled toward her he joked.

"Door to door service. I could get used to this."

Tossing his crutches in the back seat, he settled in the passenger seat and slammed the door closed. Turning to Sara, he smiled.

"Home, Jeeves"  
"As you wish. One is always glad to be of service." she replied

During the drive home, sitting at a red light, Sara turned to Jim.

"I think I'm going to let my lease run out. That is if you still want me to move in with you."

Without hesitation, Jim replied.

"Of course. How big a moving truck will you need"  
"Probably a small one. I'm going to give a lot of my stuff away. Greg's got dibs on my computer desk and Nick wants my bed frame. He said he likes the cherry wood and construction of it."

A thoughtful finger on his lips, Jim wondered aloud.

"When did Nick see your bed"  
"Last year. I had this really bad flu and he came by a couple of times to check up on me. Well, he and Greg" she explained

Satisfied with her answer, Jim gave it no more thought. He just sat back in his seat and closed his eyes. When they arrived at what was now THEIR home, Jim hobbled out and went straight to bed. Oddly enough, so did Sara. She didn't know exactly why, but she was unusually tired that morning. So, as they stripped down to their underclothes, Jim lay on his back with his good arm out to his side and Sara snuggled up to him, resting her head on his shoulder and her arm across his stomach.

As they both drifted to sleep Jim's head was filled with thoughts from earlier that day. Was he finally ready to be a parent? Only time would tell.


	4. Chapter 4

The last couple of months have been kind of stressful for all of us. I'm back on the scene, but with a cane, Sara is enthralled with her work as she ever was but this evening she didn't want to go in. She's been under the weather lately; maybe the last week or so. She threw up yesterday morning on scene and was as pale as a sheet. Jim has his suspicions about her physical state and he can wait no longer. As he and Sara drive back home one morning he makes a detour at the alchemist's, not telling her the reason. He simply jumps out of the car and says he'll be back in a minute. Several minutes later he returns with a brown paper bag and hands it to Sara. 

"When we get home I want you to use these. Use one today and the other tomorrow. Its better that way." he explained as Sara looked in the bag

"Pregnancy tests? Jim, I had my period two weeks ago." she protested

"That doesn't necessarily mean anything. Occasionally you can still menstruate and be pregnant."

"I really don't think..." she began

"Look, we've been seeing each other for about 8 months, so you being pregnant isn't an impossibility. It only takes one time." he continued

"I know it only takes one time, but I don't think I'm pregnant." she went on

"Just humour me, will you"  
"Fine."

As soon as they got home Sara went to the bathroom and took the first test, setting it on the edge of the sink while she waited for the lines to show or not. Knocking on the door, Jim slowly opened it and stood in the doorway looking down at Sara, her head in her hands. After a moment he turned his attention to the stick that was sitting on the sink and picked it up. Looking at it every which way, he turned it upside down and sideways before he spoke.

"How many lines means baby furniture?"

Snapping her head up, Sara's eyes got wide.

"Two." she said cautiously

Smiling, Jim wrapped his arms around her neck and kissed her on the cheek.

"Well, I guess we should start shopping, then," he said, grinning

"You've got to be shitting me." she snapped

"Nope. See."

He handed her the stick and as she made to stand up her knees buckled and she slumped back down on the toilet seat, hyperventilating. Rubbing her back with the palm of his hand in broad concentric circles, he reassured her that they were in this together, but this was of little comfort to Sara, who snapped at him again.

"What do you mean "WE'RE"in this. You're not the one that's pregnant. You're not the one that's going to get fat. You're not the one that's going to get varicose veins and have mood swings..."

"Like right now?" he asked jokingly

A truly pissed look on her face, she stood up and stormed from the bathroom, grabbing her car keys from the hall table and peeling out of the driveway. Jim had seen this before so he didn't take any of her comments personally. She just needed time to digest. He wanted to call her cell and ask where she was going but he had a pretty good idea.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Sitting in his office, Grissom was just about to leave for the day when his desk phone went off. Sitting back down, he picked it up to hear Jim's voice.

"Grissom. Why? Oh, ok. Well, I'm leaving, but I know Nick and Greg are still here, so I'll tell them to be on the look out."

Hanging up, Grissom grabbed his portfolio and headed out to the lot. Just as he was leaving the lot and pulling onto the main street he saw Sara peel into the lot and gas it into a parking spot. Greg and Nick had been warned, so he thought everything was cool. But he wondered if he should return to the lab for safety's sake. His heart won out and he returned to the lab just in time to see Sara walking through the double doors. By the time he got out of his car and returned inside he could hear Sara in the locker room crying and Nick and Greg comforting her.

"Come on, Sar. It can't be all that bad. Come on, You look like you could use an ice cream. Lets go for a banana split." Greg suggests

Nick gave a nod of approval as they both looked down at their troubled colleague.

"Who are you, Tony Montana?" she snapped "Not all women like ice cream"  
"Ok, then. Where do you want to go. We can't stay here. Day shift is coming in." Nick says

From the doorway, Grissom speaks up.

"You can use my office. I'm heading home. Lock up when you're done." he says as he tosses Nick the keys

The three of them get up off the bench and head for Grissom's office as he leaves the building. Seated behind Grissom's desk, Sara breaks down in tears. Greg and Nick are visibly pained to see her like that and Greg gets up and kneels beside her, taking her hand in his and strokes the back of it.

"Come on, Sara. Tell us what's wrong. We'll find a way to work it out, whatever it is."

Looking down at him, she sobs some more as she explains.

"I'm pregnant." she manages

Totally unprepared for that, both men are momentarily speechless. After an awkward silence, Nick speaks up.

"Does he know?"  
"Yeah"  
"How does he feel about it?" Greg asks

"He's ecstatic." she says

"Then what's the problem?" Nick asks

"I don't know if I'm ready."

Moving over to Sara's other side, Nick rubs her back.

"No one's ever really ready for something like this. You just have to go with it"  
"Wait a minute. I'm confused. Who's the father?" Greg asks

"Jim." Nick replies

"Oh...I thought we were talking about..."  
"Not in a million years." Sara snapped

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Sitting on the couch, Jim hears the doorbell go and he gets up to answer it, seeing Grissom through the peephole. He opens the door and Gil walks in and plops himself on the couch along with Jim.

"Did she make it?" Jim asks "Yeah. She's with Greg and Nick in my office"  
"She's taking this harder than I thought she would." Jim says through a sigh

"What's the problem? I mean, when I saw her she was crying"  
"She's pregnant." Jim said matter-of-factly

"Oh."

XxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"You know what you need, Sara? You need a nice fruit salad and some good company. Lets go over to my place and we can eat and figure this out." Greg offered

Not wanting to be alone, but not really wanting to talk about things any further, Sara reluctantly agreed to Greg's proposition. They all got up and locked Grissom's door behind them.

In the lot, they split up.

"I'll drive us to my place. I think you're too worked up to drive." Greg stated

"And I'll go by Grissom's and drop his keys off, then meet you two."

In his car, Nick pulled out his cell and called Grissom, not knowing that he was at Jim's.

XxxxxxxxxxxxX

Grissom's cell went off and as he pulled it from his pocket he saw that it was Nick that was calling. The conversation was brief.

"Grissom. I'm at Jim's. Ok."

Jim just looked at Gil.

"That was Nick. He's coming by to drop off my keys and then they're going to Greg's for a little while"  
he explained

Looking back at Gil, Jim sighed again.

"She's fortunate to have friends like them. Maybe they can calm her down." Jim stated

"So, how do you feel about all this?" Gil asked cautiously

"I'm jazzed. I can't wait. I thought she'd feel the same, but I guess I was wrong"  
"She'll come around, I'm sure of it." Grissom said as he stood up

Heading for the front door, Gil turned to Jim and smiled his best fake smile.

"I'm happy for the both of you. Congratulations."

Knowing that Gil was just putting on a show, Jim feigned a smile then turned to stare blankly at the tellie that was not turned on. He hoped Gil was right and that things would get better. He told himself that this was just the initial shock of it all, hoping he was right.


End file.
